This or That
by ashjag
Summary: After a hard day at the office, Harm and Mac play a little game. Rated PG13 to be safe. Please R&R but be nice, it's only my second fic.


Title: This or That

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I'd like to.  
Summary: After a hard day at the office, Harm and Mac play a little game. Please R&R.

Harm's Apartment

1700 ZULU

The doorbell rang as Harm walked out of his bedroom, buttoning his shirt half way as he walked. He was expecting Mac to drop by at about 1700, and as always, she wasn't late.

They had decided to get together after work to discuss the Peterson case. Harm opened the door to find Mac, wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a big marine green T-shirt, tucked in partly at the frount. "Hey," he said as he stood back to let her in.

"You look nice, sailor" Mac complamented as they sat down on the couch. He was wearing blue jeans, a white tank top with a half buttoned navy blue shirt over it. He was also bear-foot.

"Not too bad yourself, marine" Harm said as he got the files and they started working. They didn't talk much. Just some stuff about the witnesses and things.

About 2 hours later, they took a break from the boring case and started to talk a little more.

"Chloe called me a few days ago. Her friends taught her this new game and she wanted to teach it to me, it's called This or That. It's actually kind of fun. It's also not exactly a game either. It's just a way to get to know someone better. I learned a lot about Chole by playing with her." Mac said a little suggestively.

"What? You want to play it with me?" Harm answered.

"Maybe, you up for it?"

"Why not. So what are the rules?"

"It's pretty simple. You give a person 2 choices and they say which one they like more and then give the other person 2 other choices. There is no limit on the subjects. Sound good?" Mac explained

"Sure. You start." Harm insisted

"Okay, Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers, I thought you knew that."

"I figured it, but I was never actully sure of it." Mac confermed with a sly smile.

"Navy or Army?"

"If I can't pick marine, then I'd have to go with, Navy. Navy blue or marine green?"

"Navy blue. Same?"

"Marine green. Breasts or butt, or are you too noble to look at any"

"Of course I look, but they really don't matter to me. If I had to pick one, it would probably be breasts. You didn't ask Chloe these kinds of questions, did you?" he asked playfully.

"No!" she answered smiling.

"So, abs or arms?"

"Arms are awesome, but abs are even more sexyer. Real sex or masterbation?"

"Real sex, I'd rather have a relationship with a woman than with my own hand. So, real sex or masterbation?" He asked with a flyboy smile.

"Real sex, same reason except with a man instead of a woman. Vege lasagna or salad?"

"Vege lasagna, it's more filling. Victoria's Secret or boxers?" Harm always wondered about that.

"Depends on my mood, but normally Victoria in the day, and boxers at night. Do you sleep with shirt or without?"

"Without. Push-ups or Pull-ups?"

"Pull-ups. Push-ups or Pull-ups?"

"Push-ups, they are easyer. Webb or Mic?" Harm asked.

"Mic. Jordan or Renee?"

"Jordan. The Admiral or Gunny?"

"I'm not sure, they are both really hot, along with you. Singer or Harriet?"

"If I had to pick from them, I would have to say Harriet because I hate Singer. But You're hotter than Harriet. Besides, she's married. Kids or no kids?"

"Kids, defanetly. Kids or no kids?"

"Kids. Cats or dogs?"

"What do you think, I'm a Marine, dogs. So what about you?"

"Cats. White milk or chocolate milk?"

"Chocolate, but strawberry is the best. List your 5 favorite actresses."

"Since when did this become a listing game?"

"Since I said so. Just do it sailor." She ordered playfully.

"Okay, here it is. 1. Julia Roberts, 2. Angalina Joeli, 3. Jennifer Aniston, 4. Catherine Zata-Jones, 5. Helen Hunt. List your 5 favorite actors."

"1. Bruce Willis, 2. George Clooney, 3. Brad Pitt, 4. Richard Gere, 5. Harrison Ford. List the 3 hottest people you have ever met."

"1. You, 2. Jordan, 3. Bobby. Same question."

"1. You, 2. Gunny, 3. the Admiral. Hugs or kisses?"

Harm then leaned in and kissed Mac lightly on the lips. "What do you think?" Harm asked as he broke the kiss.

"Kisses." she answered as Harm took off his navy blue shirt and kissed her again.  
This time it was a lot deeper. "I think your bed would be a lot more comfortable than this couch" Mac said in-between breaths. Harm suddenly picked her up into his strong arms and carried her off to his bedroom. "Now this is when strong arms are better." Mac explained. And they both laughed the rest of the way to the bedroom.


End file.
